


Love Has no Rules

by choccy_milk666



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual, Bisexual!Aubrey, Bisexual!Hikari, Bisexual!Leandro, Coming Out, Depression, Do-Over, F/F, Gay!Hikari, M/M, Multi, Musician!Aubrey, Musician!Hikari, Photographer!Leandro, Polyamorous relationship, Slow Burn, Youtuber!Aubrey, cause that shit’s always good, just a whole lot of nothing, kind of just a whole mess, my fears put into a story, post-character death, shitposting maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choccy_milk666/pseuds/choccy_milk666
Summary: So, this story uhh...honestly I’m not exactly sure what I’m doing with it, but there are some thing that have been stuck in my mind and I just needed a place to..get it out there I guess?? I don’t know. Anyway, enjoy my pain I guess ;))





	1. Impulse Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter!! I still haven’t got my computer or anything so don’t expect me to update a lot. I just have a lot of ideas on this. It’s mostly just a long rant on what’s stuck up in my mind, so don’t expect it to make sense.

It’s been a long year for Aubrey. 

She sighs as she hauls her tired body out of bed, squinting at the flicks of sunlight spilling in through the window blinds. Ruffling her hair, she makes her way to the bathroom, grimacing at the dark bags under her eyes and acne breaking out across her face. It’s been a while since she’s gone through her skin care routine. Doesn’t seem like she’ll be starting any time soon, either. 

Huffing, she grabs a toothbrush and applies a generous amount of toothpaste, threading her fingers through her hair carelessly. She remembers how her mother used to do the exact same thing when she was younger, humming a sweet song in her ear, lulling Aubrey into a deep sleep; it takes her back to how things used to be, when she wasn’t broken and alone. She glared into the mirror, spitting into the sink hurriedly and willing away the tears that threatened to escape. 

When she makes her way back to the comfortable mess of her bed, her phone is blowing up from strangers wondering where she went and when she’d be posting again, mixed in with worried texts from her brother and fake friends who don’t really care.

She couldn’t do this. 

The anniversary was tomorrow, a first of many and all she wanted to do was leave. She didn’t want to feel like this. Like she was lost, left with no purpose, but she knows that nothing is going to change if she keeps moping, if she stays so close to all the pain. So she makes an impulsive decision, starts packing her bags and buys the next plane ticket to Florida. With nothing but a couple odd pieces of clothing, a guitar in case and her journal. She pulled up her hoodie and ran out the door. 

Swinging a leg over the bike, she plugs in her earphones and drowns out the rest of the world with a small smile. With one jerk, the engine starts with a happy growl as she speeds down the street. And through that ride she makes a silent promise to herself. 

She would start again

She would be happy again. 

And most of all, she would make her mama proud.


	2. Bad Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter hoorah!! Happy late New Year, hope you guys have a good and gay   
> 20-Biteen ;))

Aubrey wasn’t typically an impulsive person. 

She always tended to think through every decision she’d make, despite the many, many mistakes she’s made in her life. She prided herself in knowing that she was only human; imperfect and flawed. 

She also prided herself in knowing that she was okay with that. One thing she’s learnt over the years is that it is impossible to appeal to every single person and so, the only person you should being appealing to...is yourself. Loving who you are, even if you’re a little stupid at times.

But this?

Well, this is beyond stupid. 

Standing in the middle of a deserted airport, with no where to go and no way to go back, she realises she’s made, possibly, the biggest mistake of her life. She doesn’t bother to try and blame it on the day. 

‘Excuses get you nowhere,’ someone very important to her used to say. 

Her smile turns sad as she makes her way to the conveyor belt, spotting the familiar black leather case, a fluorescent pink tag attached to the handle. She picks it up in a rush; she always thought that if she didn’t grab her things the first time they came around, they’d be lost forever, although she knows that’s silly. Then she trudges out the sliding doors, hoping to escape the depressing exhaustion that the clear tiles and hollow faces exhibit all throughout this   
building. 

Her cheeks flush at the cool breeze hitting her skin as she stares up into the vast expanse of midnight sky. A quick glance at her phone let’s her know that it’s just rolled on to 2pm, which can’t be right- she sets her phone to display the time where she currently is- and suddenly the clock’s struck 3 in the morning. 

Hm. Seems about right. 

She lets herself feel a slice of amusement at her ridiculous situation before soft chuckles taper into exasperated groans and palms dig into closed eyes. Feels the nagging pull of dread, self-deprecation, panic, acceptance, dread, panic, acceptance, self-deprecation, panic again..- until reality snaps back in ten fold, and is hit with another merciless wave of problems. 

Oh god.. 

What is she going to eat? 

Oh god. 

Where is she going to sleep?

Oh GOD. 

What is she going to tell her brother?!

And for a second, nothing else matters other than how she’s going to explain this total fuck-up to the one person she ever communicates with nowadays. 

Ah, and what a sobering thought that is in itself. Whatever. 

She pushes that to the back of her thoughts for now, quickly ordering an uber before dialing the number under ‘Markus’. Mentally preparing herself, she takes a long breath holding it in time with the rings. 

Ring. Ring. 

Exhale. 

Ring. Ring. 

Inhale. 

Ring. Ring. 

Exhale. 

Ring Rin- 

Her breath hitches. Static seeps through the connection before she hears a much too cheery voice coming through. 

‘Hey sibs, what’s up? When are you coming down? I’ve got your favourite on standby.’ She gasps at that.

‘Butter chicken?’ she asks, trying to keep the dread of...bad news..out of her voice, focusing on the drool already threatening to spill at the sound of a home cooked meal. 

One she hasn’t had in a long time. 

‘Just how you like it,’ he replies, much softer than before. Sorrow and care in his words, knowing just how many memories and emotions the simple dish carries. As small silence falls between them, Aubrey too taken in the squeeze of her heart and burn behind her eyes to respond just yet. Markus waits patiently, knowing that his sister is trying. 

‘I can’t..’ she says, stiff and hesitant. He can feel the rigid posture in the way she talks, knows that she’s holding her breath. And as suspicion grows in his chest, the somber mood of conversation turns into whines and groans that are just anticipating their near future. Slowly and cautiously, Markus tenses where he laid lazily on the couch. Aubrey can feel his change in mood just as much as he can feel her’s, as she cringes. 

Oh, she’s fucked.

‘..Why?’ he asks, trying hard not to sound accusing and failing only a little, but it’s enough to have Aubrey shaking, and not just from the cold. 

Oh, she is so fucked.

Slowly she opens her mouth to form a coherent sentence besides all the wailing and wordless babbling she’s been doing, ‘I..may have...bookedaflighttofloridaandnowi’mhere..’ she says quickly, finding herself taking a deep inhale afterwards and sit in silence. She hears her brother take a breath himself, bordering on hysteria but not saying a word.

Oh, she is so royally fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Aubrey’s in trouble~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I’ll be posting randomly with this. Feelings coma and go you know the deal. I’ve got a lot built up right now though, so maybe expect more? Idk. Drop any kind of constructive criticism!! Much appreciated!


End file.
